Sacrifice
by For The Worst
Summary: Meh, I was bored, it was midnight, and I have the most pain-aching insomnia and decides to write a drabble centering our vampire hero Valvatorez. Kinda short and doesn't have any plot whatsoever. Contains mostly Valvatorez x Vulcanus(?)


**-Sacrfice-**

The night was sacred, Valvatorez had thought. The night we invade the president's palace must not be wasted even for a blink of an eye. All moments were counted, and all events will be noted. Fenrich have been preparing the plan for days and Valvatorez trusts his plan to be foolproof.

As Valvatorez curbed the last obstacle to the last boss, he felt a slight impulse on his chest. As if there were thorns that are stabbing his heart full of holes. He winced in pain and felt down to his knees. Emizel took notice and informed the others.

Soon, Valvatorez was surrounded by his friends (and Fenrich).

Vulcanus was the one who worried the most.

Emizel helped Valvatorez stand, and Fuuka and Desco checked the perimeter.

Fenrich doesn't want to go near Valvatorez as it hurt his pride to watch his master's current condition.

Fenrich knew that something was up. Fenrich had known for a long time ago that his master is a vampire. He knew enough about Vampire Biology to understand that Valvatorez is getting weaker each second.

"Don't worry everyone," Said Valvatorez as he stands up to meet his comrade's eyes. "I will not go down by a simple fatigue."

_LIAR_, roared Fenrich in his mind.

_You are not fine my lord. You're getting weak by the second and sooner or later the others will catch on and the situation would go hectic._ Fenrich clenched his hand into a fist, mourning his incapability to amend the situation at hand._ If only there is someone who knows how to solve this meticulous problem we could easily defeat that bastard Hugo!_

After walking for a short while, Valvatorez soon fell. Sweat coming from his forehead like rain. His breathing becomes a disgruntling huffs and his voice turned hoarse as he tried to speak.

Vulcanus casts a healing spell on Valvatorez, but it didn't do any good to him.

"What should we do ?" Said Vulcanus, drained out of mana as she looked at Fenrich. "Are there even a cure for this condition!?" Her eyes gazing intensely at the now laid-down Valvatorez. "Should we turn back now? There's still a chance to run back to the hospital if we hurry ."

A hand grabbed Vulcanus's arm. It was Valvatorez. Though almost powerless, he was still determined to finish what he had started. "No," He said. "This is our first and last chance to topple Hugo off of his position of president." He stands again and walked through the corridor, though limping and grasping for airs. He walks like a man.

"All is for my lord." Fenrich sourly replied and followed his master.

Emizel didn't say a word, but he hammered a stone pillar into a crumble of dust.

Fuuka could only lower her prinny hat and grabbed Desco's tiny hand. She and Desco knew the limitation of Valvatorez. One is that he needs blood to keep his body working, and two is that he promised someone to keep himself from drinking blood until the promise is fulfilled, and lastly, is that Valvatorez haven't been drinking any blood since he kept on clinging into that futile promise.

Knowing full well that the promised one is near Valvatorez, but she has no authority, or enough hearts to tell her 'hunch' about the promised one.

_It's sad._ Fuuka thought.

_It really is._

She clenched her teeth together and starts to march forward the final boss room. She knew that emotion will hinder her battle skills and will be a great loss in man-power for the team. Desco thought the same as her big sis, but is scared of losing Valvatorez after she have made a friendship bond with him.

Vulcanus was the last one to continued walking.

A dilemma had struck her.

Should she tell him the truth?

Should she offer her blood to the vampire to cure him?

She regretted deeply about Valvatorez's promise, as she wished that Valvatorez had never complied to fulfill the promised one's bargain.

The promise was about scaring the promised one if she remembered correctly.

Should she fulfill his promises now and risked revealing her identity to the world?

There were always sacrificial lambs on the altar. She is one of them, slowly descending into a painful guilt through her peaceful, polite and loving attitude. She knew that she will sink into the deep abyss below her feet. She knew that his promise about now has been fulfilled many times over. He himself must have had the realization who she is by now.

Yet, why didn't he drink any blood?

_He's not an omnipotent._

Vulcanus could only witness the fall of the prinny instructor in sad grief. She could only stare on his back the entire time helplessly. She knew she had to walk through the same path as his , but it all felt hurting her more and more inside.

She knew a story of an angel that descends into the netherworld to bring peace.

She knew well enough of pharmacy to help many people in need.

She knew every healing spells that she need to know to safe many lives that were at stake.

Yet the feeling of being helpless to help Valvatorez, her sends her mind into panic and fear.

The promise have been fulfilled, .

Why wouldn't you notice it?

I am her.

She is I.


End file.
